Jump Start Heart
by AdimentVirage123
Summary: Chase and House are working together on a race against time to help their patient from a mysterious illness attacking her heart. Chase begins to fall for his patient, or will House stop him from doing so? Read and find out. :
1. The Patient

"Dr

"Dr. House, you have a patient in Exam Room 4, and…by the looks of it, you don't even care." Dr. Chase assumed, as he watched his coworker flip the channels on the hospital TV.

"Like you said, I don't even care, so what's in store for me today," he murmured under his breath as he grabbed the cane lying near his desk, and hobbled to the door where Chase stood.

As they entered the hallway, Chase explained to house the patient in the room.

"Well, she was complaining about heart problems last visit, we sent her off with mainly just a heart murmur, but she came back complaining that it still hurt."

"Heart problems, what sort of problems?" House asked, as they neared the room.

"Pain in the chest, tingling sensation in the rib cage, and rapid irregular heartbeats when she became stressed."

"Are you sure she's not just digging around and overdosing on any kind of stimulant drugs. It's all the craze these days," House exclaimed, using sarcasm as his main weapon.

Cameron walked up to them and handed House a file. "Wilson wants you to read these and get back to him when you can," she sighed. "And if I don't?" he huffed. "House just do us all a favor and just do as your told. This is a hospital," she stated.

"Yes, I knew that and my, my you sure do sound like Cuddy," he sneered.

Dr. Chase sighed, entering the examination room without House.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Chase. I will be filling in for Dr. House until he returns from…a…uh, meeting."

"Oh, well thank you for seeing me doctor," said the patient. The patient was a middle-aged, pretty, brunette. She was wearing a work tank top and a pair of cement stained khaki pants.

"Your name is Selena Fairview, you work for a construction company down the drive, am I right?" he asked, looking down at the clipboard with all the patient's information.

"Yes," she answered.

"So exactly what's going on," Dr. Chase interrogated.

"Well I…,"she started, but was cut off. She grabbed her chest and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Chase cried. His eyes glazed over with fear.

"My heart, it hurts," she moaned. She fell back onto the examining table.

"Heart failure!" he screamed; he started chest compressions. "I need a nurse."

House and Cameron busted through the door, a nurse tailing them from behind.

"Heart failure?" House cried. He quickly slipped on a pair of rubber gloves, Cameron soon followed.

Foreman burst in to see what the commotion was all about and began helping his coworkers.

"1, 2, 3, Go," House screamed over the buzz of the AED.

A surge of electricity shot through the girl.

"Again," Foreman yelled.

Hey everyone it's AdimentVirage123 and this is a new story, not from Inuyasha but from House my all time fav TV "Real person" show. Enjoy.


	2. House vs Chase

Chase's heart fluttered violently when their patient was back

Chase's heart fluttered violently when their patient was back.

"Whoa, that sure was a doosey," House laughed as he helped transfer the girl onto another bed to be put in a room.

Foreman rolled his eyes, taking off his rubber gloves. "Looks like we may have a case," he sighed throwing them into the trash.

"You mean a case for Chase," he said, picking up the file from the floor and handing it to Dr. Chase.

"What me? Why are you giving it to me?" Chase replied, looking down at the patient's information. A nurse rolled the bed out of the room, taking his patient away.

"Because, I have ten other patients to see, and Jeopardy's on," he spat, grabbing his cane and trudging out.

"We'll help you on your case until House is free. I seriously doubt if he'll really take charge of his other patients, or this one for the matter, but Cuddy will straighten it out." Foreman sighed, as he strolled his way to the meeting room. Cameron followed him, and soon after Chase did the same.

As they walked they discussed about the patient and her condition. "What do you think she may have?" Cameron asked Chase.

"Has she had any heart surgery in the last 2 years?" Foreman questioned, opening the doors for his colleagues.

The group took their seats, while Chase studied the file. "No, there is no sign of any surgery at all." He answered.

"Well that's been ruled out, what about heart disease," Cameron suggested. "It's a leading cause of death in women now a days."

"It would explain the heart failure, but what about before," Cameron stated looking at the info on the patient's file. "The pain in the chest, stress on the chest during work."

"Has she had any heart attacks since her last visit?" Foreman questioned, sitting down in one of the meeting room chairs. Chase sat beside him setting the file in the middle of the table.

"The file says nothing about earlier illnesses or problems."

"Then let's go beyond the file shall we," said a voice at the door. It was House.

"Has she been taking any heart meds or sneaking some from a friend to get high?" he slurred, taking his bottle of Vicoden and swallowing two or three.

"I don't think she would," Chase responded.

"Well run a blood test and see if there are any in her blood stream, Chase. Cameron, I want you to dig around in her purse and make sure she doesn't have any meds that could mess with her ticker, and Foreman, put her on a little bit of blood thinner," House commanded, hobbling into the hallway, his cane at hand.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Chase asked his mentor, as the others went to do their assigned tasks.

"This is your case," he huffed, in a rough tone of voice. "You tell me."

Hey this AdimentVirage123, Here is the other chapter to it Enjoy!


	3. House's Assignment

Chase stared exclusively at House, trying to figure out what he meant

Chase stared exclusively at House, trying to figure out what he meant.

"House?" said Wilson from behind. "Are you free anytime soon?"

House broke his gaze from Chase and directed his reluctant attention to his "friend".

"Maybe," he snorted. "Why do you want to know?"

"Um, Cuddy demands that you get back to the clinic as soon as you stop being a kiss ass," he stated bluntly, not showing any emotion. House grinned, twirling his cane around his finger. " A kiss ass, huh. Well Cuddy sure is expanding her vocabulary, I better go see what the hell she wants."

Chase pushed right past House and Wilson to check on his patient, still pondering his colleague's words.



House trudged down the hall, Wilson at his side, towards the main office where Cuddy worked.

"I'm a kiss ass all of a sudden, huh," he murmured. "Had your nose in a dictionary lately?"

"Never mind that," she huffed, handing House a file. "I need you to work on the case you gave to Chase, you two will be partners."

"Snitch," House whispered to Wilson. He shrugged, grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you understand?" Cuddy asked the doctor, holding out the file for him to take. He looked at it for some time; then spoke.

"Why don't you let the Dr. Good Look do it himself, he needs all the practice he can get," House argued, sitting on the edge of his boss's desk, giving her his game face.

"He's merely an intern," she responded. "Now I want you to help him on the case. You may be a cheapskate doctor, but you sure do know what the hell your doing."

"You. Giving me credit," he fakely gasped. "I'm flattered."

"Just get to work, and don't do anything stupid." She cried as the doctor left the room.

She sighed. "What am I going to do with him?"

Wilson replied, "How about overdosing him on morphine, and burying him behind the supplies building."

"Don't tempt me," she breathed. Wilson laughed, leaving the room to find House.



Adimentvirage123,

Hey everyone, what's crackin' this is the third chapter, I hope you enjoy. I got my first review for this story and Im so glad it was a good one. Send more!

Your friend.


	4. Chase and the Little Girl

As House made his way to his patient's room, Chase was already there sitting across from her in a chair. His hands covering his face; he was thinking.

"Deep thinking are we?" House cracked, entering the room. Chase stirred from his inner dilemma to look at his mentor and future partner in the medical field.

"House...," Chase started. House stopped him.

"Up, up, up... Cuddy already assigned me to help you on this damn case, so please no begging," he coolly spat.

Chase rolled his eyes as the nearly disabled doctor passed him to look at their patient. He looked her in the face, her eyes were still closed.

He noticed that the machine that measured her heartbet was never in a straight beat, they were irregular and unpredictable.

Chase looked on as if he were back in medical school watching his first surgery. He was interested in what his mentor might do.

House spoke after a few intense moment, "Tell Foreman to run a blood test, and look on her arms and see if there are any puncture marks, or severly infected wounds on her extremities."

Chase nodded hiking towards the door, down to his colleages office. House stayed behind wondering if he had met this person before. He had obtained that deja vu feeling when he had entered.

As Chase trudged down the hall, a little girl came up to him and pulled on his white lab coat. He looked down and she stared at him.

He bent down on one knee to speak to the little girl. "Are you lost?" he asked his voice soft and sweet. The little girl swung her head back and forth.

"Is my mommy going to be okay?" she whispered."she said her chest had hurt and she hasn't come out yet."

Chase took the little girl by the hand, leading her to Cameron's office.

"Your mom is going to have to stay here for a while, but I know a place that you'd like to go," he smiled.

"Where?"the little girl grinned.

"In here with a nice lady to take care of you untill your mom is better," he laughed. His blonde hair shiny from the hospital's flourescent lights.

"What's your name," he asked.

"Rosie," she smiled.

"What a pretty name, I'm going to leave you in here till your mom is done," he said.

"Okay!"

"Chase what are you doing?" Cameron sneered, as the little girl whizzed by her and plpoed down in a soft chair.

"Just watch her until i come back," he said."Her mother is the one with the heart condition, and she may have it too. I don't want to scare her.

"Well, you have a heart unlike 80 of this hospital." she smirked.

"I'll take care of her," she said shutting to door and heading back to her desk.

Chase was worried for the little girl and her mom. It was a case he wouldn't soon forget.

Hey everyone this is AdimentVirage123 its been a while since i last wrote anything enjoy


	5. Night on the Town

Chase fell into the chair he had in his office, exhausted from the day's excitement. The work day was already over but, he couldn't help but think about the woman and her little girl. Rosie had been taken by her grandparents earlier that afternoon. The poor tike was so scared to death about leaving her mother in an unfamiliar place.

She kicked and screamed and basically threw a tantrum in the middle of the lobby, Chase sighed heavily.

"So it's been a rough day, come on let's get something to eat, I'll even take you home," said a heavy male voice. Chase opened his eyes, expecting to find Foreman in his doorway, but instead found House.

"Yea, I know its not normal for me to offer anything, and if you feel uncomfortable, I'm terribly sorry. I'm acting out of character." the cynical, middle-aged physician spoke with a annoyed yet willing tone. Chase didn't say anything, just stared at his boss.

"Well, are you going to say anything. I'm doing something I never do, now let's go before I fire you."

"Are you paying for it," Chase muttered, standing up. "Why the hell not," he spat, limping out of his office. His flamed cane tailing him like an old dog. Chase quickly grabbed his jacket and ran after House. "Why are you doing this?" asked Dr. Chase, opening the door for House. "Well, I remember when I was just a intern. My boss was much like me, if I proudly say so myself," he spoke, walking through the open door Chase had held open.

Chase laughed softly at the doctor's dry humor. "So why are you doing this for me?" repeated the intern. "Well, if you must know it's because this is you first real case I've ever assigned any of my interns and I think you should try to relax and take the blows as they come." House muttered.

"Wow, you sure are compassionate tonight, did Wilson give you the wrong prescription," Chase wheezed as they stepped into the cold. "Don't push it, I'm feeding you and taking you home, I could easily dump your ass out in the street."

The young doctor said no more. House stood near the street and flagged down a taxi. As House approached the car Chase acknowledged the fact that it was a taxi not his boss that was taking him to and fro. "Yeah well, bite me," House mouthed.

Hey everybody, it's AdimentVirage123. It has been quite a while since I last typed up a part of this story. Well enjoy and please review me, I look forward to them every time I log on this PC!! Love ya!!! :P


	6. Back to the Day Job

The next day was merely taking tests on the woman while Rosie stared on at the strange men who took her momma to and fro.

House and his crew gathered in the large meeting room served for them alone. The room was silent, for the team of interns and their boss could not say much about this case. Chase sat there twiddling with a pen on the table.

He was the lead in the case and even he had nothing to say. Foreman rubbed his face as if he had a migraine the size of Texas. Cameron drummed her fingers against her clipboard, like she was keeping beat to the heavy silence of her colleagues.

Wilson kept his hand over his mouth and sighed every chance there was, until he was given multiple glares. He stopped within seconds. House, their employer, twirled his cane around his finger; looking at his interns as if thinking of a way to kill them off one by one.

Finally, the silence was broken when Wilson coughed. Everyone turned their heads to look at him.

"Well, this meeting was a huge success," Wilson spoke, sarcasm heavy on his breath. The interns were surprised to see Wilson using tactics that House was known for.

"I'd say so," House responded, slamming his cane on the side of the table making an annoying sound.

"Wake up, people. This isn't a retirement home," he cried, apparently aggravated of the situation. "Chase, this is your case, say something," Cameron cried from across the table. Foreman shook his head at the two. "Children please," House swooned. "Now let's talk about this…calmly.

"Okay, this is what I think," Foreman breathed.

He was soon interrupted by House, "It's not like I care about what you think, but shoot." He pointed his cane to him, looking as if he was really listening.

"Well as I was saying, my opinion is that we keep her on observation for a few more days, then see if there is any changes or fluctuations in her condition," Foreman announced, standing to make clear of his point.

"But what if the conditions worsens and we can't get to the patient in time," Cameron questioned, questioning the point at hand.

"We can keep a set of paddles in there," Chase added, answering Cameron's concerns. "And finally you speak," Dr. House wheezed, standing up from his seat.

Chase eyed the sarcastic physician as he approached him. "So what do you think, Dr. Chase?"

Hey everyone, Adiment here, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review me if you can, Sango-Chan mail me. ;)


End file.
